Forgive Me
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Something happened between Eeteuk and Kangin! What will Super Junior do? And what is the story of Kumiko's past? Main Kangteuk, Slight Sihan Heebum Eunhae Yewook Kyumin


**My 2nd Super Junior fic...**

**I am just trying to satisfy my rather 'need' to write a Super Junior fic XD**

**Do not own the boys, obviously, but Kumiko is my OC**

_**

* * *

Forgive Me**_

"Kumiko-sshi!" Kumiko almost jumped in shock when she heard someone ran into the café calling her name.

"K-Kangin-sshi?" Kangin of Super Junior, there at the door, breathing heavily with sweat all over his face. Something must have happened, Kumiko thought as she placed the cloth she's been holding to clean the tables.

"Did something happen, Kangin-sshi…?"

"Did Jungsu come by here…?"

"I'm afraid not, Kangin-sshi. What happened…? You don't look too good…"

"I… lost my temper… we got into an argument and I… I hit him…"

"Kangin-sshi…"

"Please, can you call when you find him?"

"Yes, I will, definitely." Kangin sighed in relief and ran back out from the café, leaving Kumiko gripped the apron she's wearing tightly.

"Eeteuk-sshi… what's wrong…?" Kumiko could only pray for her friend's safety and hope that everything will turn out fine.

-----------

"Please come again." Kumiko said as she bowed at her last customer. When she heard the doorbell rang, she quickly smiled, but her smile faltered quickly as it came when she saw the tattered body of her friend walking limply towards her.

"E-Eeteuk-sshi!" Kumiko quickly caught Eeteuk as he was about to fall onto the floor.

"Eeteuk-sshi! Eeteuk-sshi!" Kumiko said as she shook his body. How did he get all these bruises? Kangin-sshi wouldn't hit him this hard… right?

"K-Kumiko-sshi…"

"I'll bring you upstairs." Kumiko said as she supported Eeteuk and slowly walked up the stairs, grateful that all her co-workers had left before Eeteuk came.

"Eeteuk-sshi… what has happened to you…?" Kumiko asked worriedly while wiping Eeteuk's bruised face and body with wet towel.

"It's nothing…"

"You're lucky I got a medical licence… but what did this to you? This is not normal bruise you got from falling or tripping on stage…"

"I…"

"Kangin-sshi came looking for you before you came here…"

"P-Please! Don't tell Youngwoon I'm here! At least… you can tell everyone except Youngwoon… I don't want to meet him at the moment."

"… Did both of you fight that badly…?"

"No… but…" Kumiko placed the dirty towel and caressed Eeteuk's face.

"Eeteuk-sshi… are you… scared? Of Kangin-sshi's temper…?"

"No! I know his temper!"

"But… sometimes you could still feel fear for it… like what I now see in your eyes…" Eeteuk quickly looked down to the floor. Silence befallen on them as Kumiko stood up and took a blanket and a pillow from a pile of things she had placed there. She tucked Eeteuk and sit beside him.

"You should rest, Eeteuk-sshi… I'll get some food and bandages for you…"

"N-No…"

"I'll be back soon, I'll lock the café so that no one could come in. It's alright, I'll be back as soon as possible, you need nutritious food." Kumiko said as she brushed her hand on Eeteuk's soft hair.

"…"

"Rest well, Eeteuk-sshi." Kumiko said as she walked out from the room leaving Eeteuk alone as a tear slid down his face.

"… Youngwoon…"

-----------

"Where is he?!" Kangin said furiously as he banged his hand on the table.

"Hyung, it's not going to help you at all. You need to calm down…" Kyuhyun said when Sungmin gripped his arm tighter because of Kangin's raising voice.

"I am not calming down until I know where he went!"

"Kangin-sshi…"

"I… I…" Heechul couldn't take of Kangin's whining anymore and he stood up quickly and grabbed Kangin's collar.

"H-Hyung!" Kibum said surprised from Heechul's actions.

"Heechul!"

"What do you want?" Kangin said.

"What do I want?! You dare asking me what do I want?! I want Eeteuk back, it's obvious! You always had the worst timing to lost control of your temper!" Heechul screamed at Kangin who looked away from the elder's face.

"Heechul hyung…" Kibum said as he tried to pry Heechul's hands off from Kangin.

"Leave me alone, Kibum!" Kibum took a step back, shocked, and Han Geng quickly enveloped him in a hug, sensing the younger was about to break down.

"H-Hyung…" Ryeowook squeaked, trying to get the attention of the others.

"Ssh… it's alright… I'm here…" Yesung said as Ryeowook hid his face on Yesung's shoulder.

"It's all your fault! You could have just lash out, yelling! But what did you do when Eeteuk is trying to calm you down?! You hit him, that's what you did! Out of all things, why do you have to be so violent?! Do you even realize that the one's calming you down was Eeteuk?! No one is brave enough except for him! And how did you treat him?!" Siwon and Shindong pried Heechul off from Kangin and held him back as Heechul kept cursing and yelling. Sungmin and Ryeowook tighten their held at Kyuhyun and Yesung. The others are at their end, they don't know what to do to make everything calm again, usually it's Eeteuk who would yell and tell everyone to calm down, but since now he's the victim, there's no one to calm them down.

"… I didn't know it would get this bad…" Every head turned towards the entrance and saw Kumiko standing there with Donghae beside her.

"Kumiko-sshi!"

"All of this because of Eeteuk-sshi…?" Heechul and Kangin grunted and Kumiko shook her head.

"So this is the source of his fatique…"

"You found him?!" Kangin said.

"He's at the café right now, he's resting. He's been missing for hours, it's no wonder he felt so tired." Suddenly, Kangin grabbed Kumiko's forearm and shook her.

"Is he alright? Tell me he's alright!" Siwon and Shindong quickly held Kangin back while Donghae kept Kumiko steady on her feet.

"I'm alright…" Kumiko said. Then Kumiko felt two bodies collided with hers, when she looked down, Sungmin and Ryeowook are desperately holding onto her as they kept sobbing. Kumiko gave a questioning look to Kyuhyun and Yesung and they looked at Heechul and Kangin.

"Eeteuk-sshi is fine, just a few scratches here and there… he's resting, he'll be fine tomorrow if all of you wanted to see him." Kumiko said as Sungming and Ryeowook dried their tears with their sleeves.

"Then we'll go see him tomorrow." Kangin said. Kumiko looked at Kangin sadly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid Eeteuk-sshi doesn't want to see you right now, Kangin-sshi…"

"What do you mean by that?!" Siwon and Shindong kept their hold of Kangin before he could try to grab Kumiko once more.

"I… I think he wanted to be alone for a while… and with your state like that, I'm afraid I couldn't let you come…"

"You don't have the rights to order me around!"

"But Eeteuk-sshi had been crying…" When she mentioned Eeteuk cries, Kangin quickly quiet down. He shook free from Siwon and Shindong's hold and went to his room.

"What do you mean Eeteuk-sshi is crying, Kumiko-sshi…?"

"He's been crying, his eyes are red and puffy… don't you think… Eeteuk-sshi is kind of afraid of Kangin-sshi at the moment? Eeteuk-sshi is very fragile… his wounds are not severe… but I don't know about his heart… I couldn't even dare to think about it…"

"Kumiko-sshi…"

"It's like seeing me all over again…" Kumiko said as her voice suddenly broke and a tear falls from her eyes.

-----------

After Kumiko had left the café, Eeteuk walked down the stairs. The café was closed and locked. The curtains were down so he could freely walk around. Then he spotted a row of picture frames and approached it. Eeteuk looked carefully at each one, trying to guess who the people beside Kumiko were.

"Must be her friends and family…" Then Eeteuk spotted a completely different picture frame. It was white and was carved beautifully with a blue and red ribbon tied at the corner. He gently took it, not wanting to damage the beauty, and looked at the picture protected by the frame. It was another picture of Kumiko, but this time, with a rather handsome messy black haired man with piercing green eyes. Eeteuk notices that, almost in all the pictures frame of Kumiko's friends ever since she was in middle school (he knows it from the letter written on the frame), this man appeared in almost all of them, except for the family photos.

"Who is he?" Eeteuk wondered loudly. Eeteuk looked at the bottom of the frame and read the letters.

"With All The Love Inside Of Me…? Must be someone important to her." Eeteuk said as he decided to ask Kumiko later on when she got back.

-----------

"N-Nuna!" Donghae said as he started to panic. Kumiko wrapped her arms around herself when she fell onto her knees.

"Kumiko-sshi!"

"I-I'm alright…"

"Nuna, are you sure you're alright…?"

"It's alright… I just remember something that happened years ago." Kumiko said as she wiped the invisible sweat on her forehead.

"Nuna…?" Ryeowook looked at her curiously but pouted when Kumiko patted her head.

"I'll tell you… some other time… perhaps, maybe Kangin-sshi or Eeteuk-sshi needed to hear it." And that just made the entire people in the room more confused than ever.

"Then tell me if you think I needed to hear it." Kangin said as he leaned his back on the wall and kept staring at Kumiko. Unexpectedly, Kumiko's face blanched when Kangin said that and Kumiko started to stammer, a scene which everyone -Kangin included- found shocking. Sungmin and Donghae helped Kumiko to sat on the sofa, eventhough she said she doesn't need it, but they were afraid they would see Kumiko fall on the floor once more.

"I don't know if I had tell you this or not, but I have a fiancé." Almost immediately, every mouth in the room dropped down while their eyes widened as they kept staring at the fidgeting Kumiko.

"Y-You do, nuna…?" Sungmin said flabbergasted.

"Yes. He's overseas right now, he's a professional tennis player you see. We had an argument once, rather similar to what happened now to Eeteuk-sshi and Kangin-sshi." Kumiko's hand shook a little and Donghae quickly held her hand, afraid something would happen to this nuna he admired so much.

"He was angry at a customer… apparently, that customer have been trying to flirt with me. The other customers knew that and tried to stop him from flirting, but that man was very stubborn. At that time, my fiancé had went back and helped me in the café. He notices this and told him not to touch me… the man suddenly punched him in the face."

"Nuna…"

"My fiancé… has a rather short temper and fought back, luckily, one of the customer called a police and took the man away and charged him of harassment."

'_He deserves more than that! How dare he touches my fiancée?!'_

"He was in a bad mood for the rest of the week, so I told him to calm down and rest so he wouldn't be so stressed. And then he snaps…"

'_Are you saying I shouldn't be worried?! Who do you think I am?! Am I not_ _allowed to worry about my own fiancée!?'_

"My brother and friends tried to stop him, I kept trying to calm him down, but then he…" Kumiko stopped to breath in, the members patiently wait for her to continue. Kumiko then lifted her arm and showed them a wide scar that's hidden by the sleeve.

"But then he pushed me and I fell onto the table." A gasp came out from few of the members while some of them gripped their jeans tightly until their knuckles turned white. Kangin himself was shocked by the truth that Kumiko uttered from her own mouth.

"It was a glass table, it broke and the glass pieces got stuck into my back and arm. I was unconscious by that time, my brother rushed me to the hospital immediately. My friends said my fiancé was in a state of shock after that and ran away."

'_Kumiko! Kumiko! Stay with me! Kumiko!'_

"Even though I was unconscious, I recalled my brother crying desperately for me to stay… to hold on and tell me everything will be fine soon." Kumiko closed her eyes and looked up at the ceilings, feeling her jitters gone.

"I never knew…"

"I was suspended at the hospital for a month, it was unbearable, it was too quiet… usually he would always come and told whatever things he did or things happened to him that would always made me smile." Kumiko said.

"What happened to your fiancé?" Yesung asked.

"They all said he locked himself at home… they said that he perhaps felt so guilty for not being able to control himself. But they said it's probably that he felt guilty because he hurt me. They had always said that he loves me too much, tried to protect me every time I went on my own, it has been always like that."

"…"

"Now, does that remind all of you of Kangin-sshi?" Every person snickers except for the person in question who just grumbled.

"Just continue."

"Very well… I wanted to see him so much and to tell him I'm alright, but somehow, there's this tug at my heart that said I shouldn't meet him. I asked my brother, feeling worried… and he told me what I would never believe in my whole life."

'… _It's seems like that you feared him, Kumiko…'_

"I could never be afraid of him, I always see this side of him ever since we were young. I could never be afraid of him, but my brother said that sometimes, unintentionally, fear creeps in into your heart and tried to stay. I asked my brother… if it would lasts forever, but then he asked me."

'_Do you love him, Kumiko?'_

"Of course I love him! I love him more than anything… and that's when my brother said to keep believe in myself and recover so I could finally marry him and keep him from strangling my fiancé's head." Kumiko said as she giggles. The giggle rang through their hotel, it felt so serene and warm, and it made all the member smiled a little, even Kangin.

"But then, something almost broke me apart…"

"B-Broke you apart?" Han Geng said as Siwon tightened his held on him.

"One day… my fiancé was found… on a pool of his own blood…" Everyone was speechless, it was until that extreme…?

"I was devastated and asked what did he do… in truth… after he pushed me, he was in a state of depression and finally, on that day… he tried to kill himself out of guilt." Kumiko squeezed Donghae's hand tightly and Donghae placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"I got out from my hospital room and visited him on his room, we talked, he apologized, and I told him I still love him… after that, both of us cried together." Kumiko said ending her story. She let go of Donghae's hand and realized that the Super Junior members had been staring at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I never knew you went through all that nuna…" Kyuhyun said.

"Well, I have never told you." Kumiko said.

"No, but you really didn't look like a person who has gone through something like that…" Heechul said as Kibum nodded.

"My friends always say that to me. Me and my fiancé now thought of that as a precious memory, we had always tell each other it was a test given by God to test our relationship, now I truly believes so. That is why, everything that happened in the past is in the past, we should focus on the present. Think of the challenges you had on your relationship as a test, you should think through it together and then it'll end." Kangin couldn't say anything and kept staring at Kumiko.

"That's why Kangin-sshi, I suggest you to talk to Eeteuk-sshi immediately… after you had complete control over yourself."

-----------

Eeteuk was stunned to silence. This morning, Eeteuk had asked Kumiko about the special photo frame she had and then she told him a story about a girl who was hurt by her fiancé and her fiancé tried to suicide out of guilt. But when Eeteuk asked her where did she hear the story, she just smiled and took Eeteuk's hand.

"**That girl… was me."** Eeteuk is still under shocked when Kumiko left the room, leaving him to concentrate on the story she just told him. It was similar to his situation with Kangin. But what surprised him more is that… Kangin had entered the room after Kumiko had left.

"Jungsu."

"Y-Youngwoon…" Silence had befallen over them and Kangin cleared his throat.

"… I'm sorry." Eeteuk snapped out from his daydreaming, shocked.

"W-What…?"

"I'm sorry… for hurting you…"

"I… I…"

"I'm really sorry… I can't control myself well…"

"Youngwoon…"

"Kumiko-sshi just told you about her story right?" A nod.

"I… All of us were shocked, and I… I don't want that happened to both of us… to you…"

"… me either…" Youngwoon looked at Jungsu who's eyes were red and held his hands.

"I'll try to control myself better next time… please… will you forgive me…?" Eeteuk looked at the sincere eyes of Kangin and couldn't help but let out a tear.

"… Yes." He choked out as Kangin pulled him into an embrace.

"I promise, I won't ever hit you again, never." Youngwoon said again and again as Eeteuk kept sobbing on his shoulder.

"I love you, Kim Youngwoon…"

"I love you, Park Jungsu." They said and ended their pain and longing with a kiss they had missed so much. Right now, they aren't aware of anything beside the person in font of them, their warmth, breath and steady heartbeat.

-----------

"Are they…?" Han Geng asked towards Kumiko who had just walked down the stairs. The waitresses and fans had been looking at them, which made them rather uncomfortable. But when Kumiko walked down the stairs, they all had scattered back to do whatever they did before and the Super Junior let out a relieved sigh.

"Looks like it, you guys will have your umma and appa back soon." Kumiko said as she sat beside Kibum.

"Kumiko…?" Super Junior members all looked when they saw a man in a rather casual shirt and a hat called Kumiko's name. Kibum was startled when Kumiko suddenly stood and both she and the man stared at each other for quite a while. The Super Junior members were very surprised when they saw Kumiko squealed out of happiness and hugged the man while the man twirled her in the air with the rest of the customer clapping.

"Is he…?" Ryweowook asked as Yesung nodded to the unfinished question.

"This must be her fiancé." Every member nodded when they saw Kumiko happily chatting with her fiancé in Japanese and smiled when Kumiko excitedly flailing her arms while her fiancé kept hugging her.

It was all a happy ending indeed.

* * *

**Read and Review~**

**Hopefully I will made another one and made that the last XD Or not? Dunno XDD**

**Well... hope it's not too weird...**


End file.
